


Move In With Me

by CassieWritesDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Monsters, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Bunker Fluff, Cookie kisses, Dean lives in the bunker, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, Moving In Together, they are happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-12 22:51:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14737311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieWritesDestiel/pseuds/CassieWritesDestiel
Summary: Cas and Dean have a movie night in the bunker, where Dean lives. Dean wants to ask Cas to move in with him.





	Move In With Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for the Move In With Me Challenge on the Destiel Amino I'm part of

Cas checked for one last time if he had everything he needed with him. DVDs, smartphone, himself. Everything was there. He happily exited his house and drove outside the city to the bunker his boyfriend lived in with his brother.

Cas had once asked Dean why he lived there. “It’s a legacy of our family… I don’t know, it’s kinda cool. Even though our grandpa was probably nuts with all those weird books he stored in here” Dean had answered. Cas had laughed. He loved the library in the bunker. Sometimes he spent hours just reading there when he was over and Dean excused himself because he had things to do. And when he stayed overnight and couldn’t sleep while Dean was snoring next to him, he stood up and walked over into the library to read a bit in the middle of the night. In the morning Dean would find him in the library, sleeping with a book as pillow.

Cas parked his car and got out of it. He rang the bell of the bunker. Only seconds later, Dean opened the door and greeted Cas with a hug and a little kiss. They smiled at each other, and then made their way over to Dean’s room, where the movie night could begin. They had cookies, beer, and each other. While Dean put the DVD of their favourite show, Supernatural, into the recorder Cas grabbed himself a cookie and ate it.

Dean turned around to his lover and kissed him patiently before laying down with him on the bed.  “You taste like cookie. Delicious” Dean smirked at Cas and winked. Cas laughed. “Maybe because I just ate one” They cuddled, and Dean held Cas whenever his favourite characters got into real trouble, and with that I mean dying or almost dying.

Hours later, they both were half asleep and snuggled up against each other. Dean got up to put the TV off and the DVD back in its box, so they won’t forget it later. Cas winced at the sudden loss of warmth as Dean left him. An “Aww” slipped out of Dean’s mouth as he saw Cas’s cute form cuddled up in the blankets that couldn’t give him as much warmth as Dean did. Cas opened his eyes and stretched one arm towards his lover. “Come here” he demanded. Dean laughed and laid down next to Cas. They said their goodnights and soon were sound asleep, cuddled up against each other.

In the morning, Dean woke Cas with a kiss. Cas kissed back, his eyes still closed. “Do I really have to wake up?” he asked. “This dream is just too good” Dean laughed. “Yes, angel, I’m afraid you have to” “And what am I going to do when I stood up?” Cas asked, smiling at the nickname. “Well, after a fast breakfast, because it’s already 9 am, and you have an appointment at ten from what you’ve told me, you head home and prepare for that” Cas groaned. He had totally forgot about the meeting. “I don’t want to” Dean chuckled. “I know” “I just want to cuddle with you and sleep next to you and wake up to see you smile…” Cas trailed off. “Well, you could have this every morning” Dean said. Cas finally opened his eyes. “What? How?” “I wanted to ask you this for quite a long time now… will you move in with me?” Cas’ confusion faded and got replaced by an exited glow in his eyes and a big smile. “YES” he exclaimed and captured Dean in a breathtaking hug. Dean hugged back.

“Um, Cas, could you let me free?” Dean asked after a few moments. “I can barely breathe” he explained. “No!” Cas simply said. Dean chuckled what became a slight cough. Cas loosened his arms a bit and looked concerned at Dean. “Are you okay?” he asked. “Yeah, I’m fine” Dean assured him.

“I didn’t think that it would be so easy to convince you to move in with me” Dean confessed during the breakfast. Cas tilted his head to one side in his own adorable way. “Why? I practically already live here, so it’s no big deal when I entirely move in with you” Cas said. They smiled at each other while finishing the breakfast.

Later on Cas was late for the meeting, but that’s another story.


End file.
